Magic Easter Eggs
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is nearing Easter and Zelena is watching how everyone have someone and she feels lonely. Red has a secret Emma will spill. Regina and Emma give each other magical Easter eggs and Zelena will give away one as well. A story about love and Easter eggs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This was original a SwanQueen idea, but as I needed a start I decided to make a small twist, hope you like it. For RegalPretty :o) Happy Easter Everyone :o) **_

* * *

_**Magic Easter Eggs**_

Zelena was sitting at the diner a rainy Monday a couple of weeks before Easter. She was looking over at the Charming's sitting there ever so peacefully having breakfast with Emma and Regina. A huff escaped her in despite.

It would come as no surprise that there was no one by her table as everyone in this godforsaken town hated her, including Rumple. And why wouldn't they, she was after everyone, her sister in particular to get her revenge or what rightfully belonged to her. What struck her sitting there was that everyone seemed to have someone, even if it was just a friend but herself. Even her mother had managed that, to have someone, after all she had been married to Regina's father for a decade, that was common knowledge. She was about to learn what her sister already learn ages ago, that it was lonely at the top.

"Will there be anything more, Zelena?" she heard Ruby Red ask, the waitress was standing there in her too short skirt and half open top. She was even smiling at her. Then again Ruby loved her job, even thought you would never get her to admit it.

"Another cup of coffee, please," she said polite, it couldn't hurt to show her some curtesy, after all Ruby Red was the only one that cared to exchange a few words with her every day, then again to her the wicked witch was not more than another paying customer.

"Coming right up," she said, taking another look at her customer before she said, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" it came out why harsher than she had meant, then again she wasn't used to anyone actually caring about her well being.

"Because you look lonely, but I did not ask to start an argument, I shall be right back with your order," said Ruby Red walking back to the counter.

Zelena sighed, head in her hands, grumbling something. Meanwhile back up at the counter Emma asked Red, "Why are you trying to be nice to her, you know it doesn't work."

"You once said that about Regina, now look at her," said Red, she was smiling happily debating something with David James.

"She is Wicked!" Emma argued hard, glaring over at her.

"And Regina used to be evil, still you seem to love her quite a deal," said Ruby, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, wow, wow, you love Zelena!? Now I know for a fact that you have lost it," said Emma a bit too loud, because all eyes in the diner was turned against them.

"Jeez Emma, thanks a lot, I don't think the guy in the back heard you," Ruby hissed at her.

"I heard her," someone in the back confirmed. Ruby rolled her eyes, her face now in the same shade ad her name as Emma said, "I am sorry, Rube's."

"Just go to hell, Emma!" Ruby snarled at her, making her back off, before she hurried into the back to to get a moment to herself.

The only one that didn't turn or make a motion was oddly enough Zelena, of course she had heard as well, she even heard her sister say, "Nice going, Sheriff," as she sat back down on the table.

She turned the next page of her paper, bringing her to the crossword puzzle. A hand going to her purse to find a pen so she could solve it. What was odd was spite the fact that she was more Wicked than most even Zelena had her daily routines, which was quite similar to Regina's. Both sitting at their regular table's having their breakfast while reading their paper, doing the crossword puzzle and while having the morning coffee. It was quite nice she had found that in this world a daily routine helped her cope a bit as she had no one but a flying monkey to talk to. Her eyes went over to her sister she knew her to most likely find the Charming's as annoying as she did.

"Your coffee," she heard Red say.

"Thank you," Regina gave her a rare smile, genuine even.

"I am sorry about...you know," she nodded towards Emma.

"Never worry," said Zelena, not giving away any emotions as to whether she was feeling the same or not.

"I'll go and..." Ruby was feeling like a fool as she went back to the counter. Zelena sighed and walked over to her sister, saying, "Do you have a moment, I want to ask you something, not fight for now."

"Alright, I shall be right back," said Regina, slowly getting up, following her sister outside. She looked at her and the older woman asked, "How do you court someone in this world?"

"You want to court someone?" said Regina in disbelief.

"Maybe, but how do you do it, I mean we don't have messengers and so in this world," said Zelena with a shrug.

"You text or call and ask for a date, bring flowers or whatever your partner like, or you can give a magical easter egg, it is after all soon easter," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I may try it," said Regina and headed for her home. Regina went back inside and sat down opposite Emma saying, "Can you believe Zelena just asked me for dating advise?"

"Really, you think she got a change of heart, if she even has one?" Emma asked her, smiling at her.

"I don't know, but as long as it keeps her off my back, I am all for it," said Regina with a very soft laugh. Emma nodded giving her a soft smile, continuing the debate it if might not be easier to just have Marco build a rocking chair than buying one.

* * *

It was Friday before easter eve that Zelena was again on her regular spot at the diner. She looked over at Red, the brunette had been more withdrawn and less cheerful after Emma had put her on the spot the weeks earlier. She hardly opened her mouth to her or anyone. She seemed not to care. It was like her spark was gone, and it really made Zelena's wicked heart fall when she saw it.

It was only when she came to Zelena's table that she said, "I...have something for you."

"You do?" Red seemed surprised, her eyes sparkling a bit more now.

"Of course she always left her tip money, but for her to get her anything, that was not something she had needed to do. The other woman nodded and went into her purse, taking up an easter egg. It had pictures of little bunnies on the outside and it was quite cute Red think. Zelena handed it over and she took it, saying, "Thank you, it is not poisoned or anything."

Zelena laughed heartfelt saying, "No, but it is magical, so open it when you are alone."

"A magical Easter egg, I have heard of those and I will, again thank you, don't worry about paying, it is on the house," said Red, smiling brightly as she walked back to the counter, putting the egg with her personal belongings.

Zelena smiled happily as she saw Regina came into the diner, she walked over to her saying, "Happy Easter, dear sister."

"And to you, how are you today?" asked Zelena polite.

"Could have been better, could have been worse, you?" she retorted.

"I am actually very good, but I do have to go, see you later," said Zelena and hurried out just as Emma came in, both said a quick hi, before the older woman was on her way. Emma smiled seeing her love and hurried over to her. She gave her a quick peck on the lips saying, "I got something for you."

"And I for you," said Regina with a sly grin.

"Regina, not here," Emma said, frowning.

"Nothing like that, a magical Easter egg open it when you are alone," she said, handing it over, it was in red with golden pattern, with a panting of Regina on top. Emma smiled at this saying, "This is beautiful, I love it, thank you, Regina."

"You will love it even more when you open it," said the Mayor, smiling back at her. It had taken her quite some time to make to have it perfect, but in the end she had managed.

"I got you one as well, my magic isn't as good as yours I am sure, but at least I tried," said Emma, handing her egg over. It had painted chickens and eggs all over, in fact she had painted it herself. Emma had tested it a couple of times to see if it worked as it should and in the end she knew it would.

"I am surprised you even knew how to make one," said Regina, feeling a bit excited.

"Well, I looked in your spell book, I've been trying to learn elfish to understand better what you do," the blonde admitted, blushing shyly. After all magic even if dark was a huge part of Regina's life and so she wanted to learn it better for her sake and of course her own.

"Awwwe Emma," Regina pulled her in for a kiss. She would have asked, but she thought Emma didn't want to learn and so she had not pushed on it. In fact she had given her free access to her vault, spell book for her to practise, but she had never expected her to make use of it. It made her happy to know she was wrong.

As she backed out of the kiss Emma said, "I thought we could you know defeat Zelena after easter if she is still making trouble. She has been kind of withdrawn lately."

"I think her mind is occupied with other things," the middle-aged woman nodding towards Red. Emma frowned at this saying, "Really? Zelena likes her?"

"She gave her a magic Easter egg just before you came in so I would assume so," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Now I have heard everything, anyways I have to leave, see you at your house tonight for dinner?" Emma asked her.

"That you will," said Regina and smiled at her. Emma gave her a kiss and with that the Sheriff was on her way. Regina was on the other hand was joined by Red that sat down by her table with two cups of coffee.

Regina frowned at her saying, "May I help you?"

"Magical Easter eggs, how do you make one?" Red wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You want me to teach you how to make a magical Easter egg, I am sorry Red, but I can't, you have to possess magical powers for that to work ant that you have not," said Regina, with a heavy sigh.

"But I should give her something back, right, when she gave me something, that is the polite thing to do, any idea what she would like?" Red wasn't giving up so easily.

"Other than to ruin my happiness I honestly can say I have no clue," said Regina with a heavy sigh. She didn't rightfully know her well enough to answer that. Red sighed as she retracted from the table, clearly Regina was of no help at all. Instead she went back to the counter to try to figure out something she could give to a wicked witch for Easter.

* * *

Easter Eve a curious Regina was about to open her egg, she figured she would have pletly of time before her family arrived for dinner. To be polite more than anything else, she had also invited Zelena, which quite surprisingly at accepted to that. She figured it couldn't hurt to try to mend fences. Her whole mansion decorated with bunnies, chickens and yellow decorations and yellow flowers. It was the season she enjoyed most after Christmas, after all the woman was all for decorations. Now she sat down on her bed while the roast was in the stove getting ready. Her fingers stroked over the egg on which Emma had painted, they had both agreed on giving each other eggs as it was their first Easter together. She couldn't help but to feel excited as this was the first magical Easter egg she had gotten ever since she was a child. Eager fingers opened it only to have a white chocolate Swan fly out and land in her hand, then came and apple with a golden crown, the swan flew next to the apple and soon candy letters came out, spelling, "We belong together." As soon as the message was done both letters and chocolate swan and the crowned apple stayed completely still. Ready to be eaten. Regina put the swan gently back in the egg along with the letters, then took a bite of the apple.

A moan escaped her lips by the taste, it was the most delicious chocolate she had ever tasted. She couldn't even get how Emma got get a hold of such a delight. Pretty soon the apple was gone and she let out a groan as she wanted more. The taste still on her lips, teasing her as she went down to check on her roast.

* * *

In another home Ruby Red was opening her egg as well. Her plan was to eat dinner with Granny and then go over to the rabbit hole. Now however having had a fight with her grandmother that plan and she could go to hell for all she cared. She was sitting on her bed, her hand stroking over the egg as she opened it. Two medium sized chocolate bunnies was chasing each other and soon the second was catching up with the first. It gave her a kiss on the cheek, before saying, "I love you." Then they stopped moving and became regular chocolate.

Tears of joy falling down Red's cheek, a smile on her lips as she whispered, "I love you too, Zelena, thank you." She lay the two perfect bunnies back in the egg and got her red coat on, knowing she would have to find her. She knew just what to get her now.

* * *

Regina was sitting round her dining room table with Snow White, Charming, Henry, Emma and Zelena when her doorbell rang. At this point Zelena and Charming was in a huge debate over something as ordinary as what was best of classical music and today's pop. At least neither had started on attacking each other thus far. That to her was alone and improvement. The brunette excused herself from the table, finding red outside, she was breathing hard and fast and said, "Zelena...is she still here...I followed her scent and..."

"She is here, we are having dinner, I will go and get her," said Regina calmly, letting her in. Once by the dining room table, she said, "Zelena, a young suitor for you at the door."

"For me, really?" her blue eyes was shining with excitement now.

"Yes, are you going to let her wait or shall I sent her on her way?" Regina, rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"I will be right back," said she and got up, happy for the distraction.

"Who in their right ming would go after a wicked witch?" Snow shook her head.

"It was Red right?" Emma asked Regina.

"That is was, which reminds me, thank you for the Easter egg, that chocolate was delicious," said Regina and smiled at her.

"It multiplies itself, when you eat it up it becomes more," said Emma with a smile.

"Really, fascinating," said Regina, her eyes was shining now. She really loved the thought of that.

"Yeah, I will be opening my egg later on," said Emma and continued to chew on a piece of carrot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Red had caught her breath as Zelena joined her saying, "Did you run here?"

"Yeah, wolf so not that hard, I needed to give you something," said she, nodding.

"And what was that?" the older woman wanted to know.

"This," Reg leaned and pressed a kiss in her light red lips, letting it linger there for a while as she backed away she said, "Happy Easter, Zelena."

"Happy Easter, Miss Lukas," said Zelena.

"I thought maybe if you weren't spending the night here, you could come over and we could watch a movie," said Red, hopefully.

"That...I would love that, I shall be there not too late, I really should get back," said she, her head still floating from the kiss she had just gotten.

Red smiled saying, "Great, here is one more to help you get through dinner," said she, giving her another kiss, before leaving, her head in the clouds as she was running back to her apartment.

Zelena, flushed in her cheeks walked back and sat down by the table, a dreamy look in her eyes. She knew for a fact she had never felt like this before, and it felt great. In her own hazed world she did not hear Charming addressing her. She didn't snap out of it until Emma said, "Yo, earth calling Zelena!".

"Yes, sorry, what did you say?" she said, shaking it off for now.

"What did Red want?" all eyes on her now.

"Thank me for the magical Easter egg I gave her and ask me over for a movie later," said Zelena with a shrug. No one needed to know that this was the first and only kiss she had ever gotten from anyone.

"So you have a date, that must be a nice change," It slipped from Snow's lips.

"I am excited about it," she said, not showing any type of emotion that would show that she was. Instead she focused on eating what was left on her plate.

Emma leaned over to Regina to whisper, she must be really excited right, even if it doesn't show?"

"Trust me when I say she is, this is the first time in her life someone actually liked her , put in that Red loves her, that doesn't happen every day," said Regina and smiled softly at her.

"Very true, I know just how that is," Emma nodded.

"Don't we all, now eat up, I do have dessert," said Regina, nodding at her plate.

"And here I thought the dessert was you," said Emma with a small laugh.

"Maybe later, help me clean the table after you are done," Regina said.

"I will," said Emma, stuffing her face with roast and vegetables. Regina just shook her head, looking over at her sister, she was way gone in her thoughts. She shook her head, thinking that this was something rare, having her be in love, she didn't even know she was capable of such. Then again, miracles did happen, maybe this was one of them. She smiled as she engaged in a conversation with Snow about how to best put a crying baby to sleep.

* * *

It would be fairly late before Zelena knocked on Red's door, of course she never planned it to be that late, she had just ended up having a nice time than she thought she would. It had helped her taking her worries of this. Her first date. A deep breath as she knocked on the door, she wanted this to go well, she needed it too.

"Zelena, there you are, you didn't have any trouble finding this place," Red said, a smile on her lips as she let her inside.

"No, not at all, so this is where you...live?" Zelena looked around. It was quite similar to David and Snow's apartment, only the bed was bigger, made of wood and the closet was different. It was a smaller dining room table, making her thing she rarely had guests over. Unless they were in the bedroom. She looked over at the couch and table in front of the TV set, the only things that seemed clean there at the moment, otherwise it is messy. On the table was a bottle of wine, two glasses and some snacks.

"I do, although I am hardly home, which is why it is messy, I mean I work a lot of double shifts and all," Red said, a half smile.

"I see, so what are we watching?" Zelena, sitting down on the couch.

"I was thinking the Wizard of Oz, might be fun for you to watch," said Ruby turning on the TV sitting a bit apart from her.

"Should be interesting, why don't you come a bit closer," Zelena said, smiling at her, adding, "I don't bite."

"No, that is more my style, werewolf," said Red with a heavy sigh, moving closer. Better to be honest in case she didn't know.

"Really, I didn't know, carefully she moved next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Really, does that scare you, I mean I once killed someone I really...loved by accident," said Ruby with a heavy sigh.

"You don't scare me, I can easily defend myself as much as you can kill me by the next full moon," said Zelena, watching the TV quite puzzled as Ruby got to the menu and started the DVD. This was new.

"Good, then we should get along great," Ruby snuggled into her and let her eyes fall to the screen.

* * *

In another apartment or more specified Mary Margaret and David's Emma was in her bedroom. She had put Henry to bed and now she was looking at the Easter egg with curious eyes, with it was a note saying, "Happy Easter, Sheriff Swan, I hope you like the contents of your egg as much as the outside. Your Queen Regina."

Emma let her hand caress over the painting of her before she opened it. She gasped as the picture came to life and Regina stood before her in her Queen outfit. Emma swallowed hard as her eyes was on the cleavage of her dress. She looked amazing.

"So Miss. Swan, do you like your Easter egg?" the Queen asked, a sly smile on her red lips.

"Ye...Ye...Yes," Emma managed to get out as she couldn't stop looking at her love. She didn't even care how she could get herself into the egg, all she wanted now was to rip that dress of and take her.

"Well shouldn't you be eating your candy then?" Regina asked her teasingly. A hungry look in Emma's blue gray eyes as she neared her Queen. This would be an Easter evening to remember she knew.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Early morning exercise **_

It was early morning and in Red's apartment the sun rays woke Zelena up from her sweet slumber. They had ended up seeing both the Wizard of Oz, debating over what was and what was not as it should the night before, and Titanic of all things. She had ended up shedding quite a few tears over that one to Red's surprise, on which she had said, "I do have a heart,even if well hidden."

"I didn't say anything," Red had pulled her closer and given her a kiss on the cheek.

Zelena remembered that one kiss had turned to more and soon they were on the couch battling for domination, tired they had fallen asleep right there on the couch, tightly wrapped up in each other. As she opened her eyes she looked over at the sleeping brunette sleeping more or less wrapped up in her, her heart was pounding faster. Afraid because she had never felt something like this or let herself feel something like this. Never having been with anyone man or woman in her life fear started to grow inside her. How was she suppose to act in this situation? Not to mention that they would probably have to go all the way at some point and then Red would probably be spooked by the fact that half her skin was green even in this world. She looked at the still sleeping woman holding on to her, her breath calm and steady, sometimes letting out some small sounds. She was feeling safe and protected the older woman knew.

To her this was new as people was usually afraid of her, they didn't want her around, then again she was wicked. She hadn't always been, had she been accepted by her mother things might have been different, but she was not. She didn't even know how powerful of a witch Cora was until she had been in Fairytale land. She was stronger than Regina as her hate and jealousy was driving her and she had never been able to feel love or acceptance, at least until Red. Ruby Red apparently saw something no one else did. She seemed to look beyond her appearance as she had always been nice to her. What did she see that the rest did not.

Red stirred again before opening her eyes looking into hers. Red yawned a bit making Zelena say, "Now that's attractive."

"Good morning, beautiful," Red said ignoring her comment.

"Good morning, my little wolf," Zelena said, softly smiling, a hand going to stroke her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Red wondered, after all her bed had been more comfortable than the couch.

"Best sleep I ever had," the older woman said honestly, for once she was feeling well rested.

"Really, I thought maybe this sofa was a bit uncomfortable," Red said, blushing shyly.

"It is completely fine, and in the end the only thing that does matter is that I share it with you," said Zelena in a hoarse tone. She was not completely awake as they hadn't slept all that long.

"Aren't you the sweetest, are you still tired, we could maybe you know go and rest in the bed if you are?" Red suggested, after all she didn't have to work this Sunday as the diner was closed, and so she was free to sleep as long as she wanted.

"I...I can use a bit more sleep," Zelena admitted.

"Do you wanna borrow a sleeping top or a nightgown or something?" Ruby offered, it would be more comfortable than to sleep with her clothes on.

"If you have a top and sleeping pants that would have been great," Zelena said.

"I can see what I have," Red broke free from her grasp slowly and went over to her wardrobe.

Zelena sat up slowly with a sigh, just feeling like curling up in bed for a couple more hours. Not that she was really tired, but it felt good just lying down with Red. The other woman soon came back with a large t shirt with a heavy metal band printed on and a pair of hot pants. So not what the older woman had in mind, but she shrugged and put them on anyways.

Red went into the bathroom to change to give Zelena some privacy to do the same. It however didn't take her very long and she manage to capture a glimpse of Zelena on the way to bed. She was a bit surprised to that some of her skin was green, but she let her get into bed unnoticed before she joined her. She curled up close stroking her ever so gently along the side saying, "Thank surprised you for agreeing to coming over."

"I am still surprised you actually like me," Zelena blushed. No one had ever done that before.

"I am actually surprised that the rest is not willing to give you a chance considering how sweet you are," Red bent over and kissed her cheek ever so gently.

"You really think so," her blue eyes was shining now.

"I do, and beneath all that jealousy you have a strong heart beating," said Red, cupping her cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

Zelena smiled, leaning over to kiss her lovingly. As she backed away, she leaned her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes yet again. Red just held her close and stroked her ever so gently even after she was asleep, knowing the other woman most likely never had anyone do that before.

* * *

In another home a certain Mayor was woken by the alarm she had forgot to turn off. She groaned as a hand went to smash it hard, making sure it got off. She groaned again pulling the cover over her head, ignoring the world.

"Anyone told you you groan just like a wild beast?" she heard Emma say, the blonde under the cover looking at her with a smile.

"Oh, no, we are not starting all over again," Regina said, she was simply too tired. They had been going at it almost nostop all night long.

"I never said that," Emma crawled closer.

"Emma I am being serious here, one more orgasm and I swear I will pass out, now stop it," her voice was grave.

"Alright, alright," Emma snuggled up close, resting her head against her shoulder. She was happy and content for now.

* * *

It was a bit later that morning that Regina happened to run into Zelena in the streets of the small town. The older woman was for a change glowing, that might have been due to the cold breeze thought. Regina got up slowly as did Zelena saying, "I am sorry, I must admit I did not see where I was going."

"That is fine, where were you going?" Regina wondered, her sister wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Home to change, then I am to going for a run," said Zelena, Red had asked her to come along, and the older woman had said she wasn't much of a runner, but she would try keep up at least.

"Running, really?" Regina seemed surprised.

"A good way of keep in shape," her sister shrugged.

"That is is, mind if I join?" Regina wondered.

"Maybe next time, I am not running alone," Zelena said sighing heavily. It was not that she minded jogging with Regina, not that she had really thought of that before, but this time she wanted it to be just her and Red. For her to get to know her better.

"Oh you have a jogging date, minding me how was last night?" Regina asked.

"It was great, we watched two movies, I never quite seen anything like it," said Zelena and smiled. The experience was new as she before last night had never seen TV or a movie, she found the concept fascinating.

"Yes it as an upgrade from what you are used to I do suppose," said Regina and smiled at her.

"I really liked it," said the older woman.

"I am glad to hear, well I shan't keep you from your date," said Regina with a dignified no, starting to walk away when Zelena called after her, "How was your night?"

"Rather spectacular I would say," a sly grin on her face, the other woman shook her head.

"Tell me where are you guys planning on running?" Regina wondered.

"The woods, why?" Zelena wondered.

"Curious, well happy running," said Regina and waved as she slowly walked away from there. Zelena shook her head as she poofed her way to her house, faster than walking. Once there it occurred to her that she didn't really have any pants to run in, at least not any that made her curves show, she groaned. Oh well it was not like she planned to do anything in the woods, so she grabbed a pair of old sweat pants and pulled them on. Then she pulled on a singlet and a hoodie as it was a bit cold. Being in a good mood, she walked down to the storm cellar and opened Rumple's cage saying, "Run to see your librarian, dog, but I expect you back when I call for you."

"Why, did you suddenly have a change of heart?" he seemed surprise, no ulterior motive.

"Go, before I change my mind," She snarled at him, he didn't argue, he simply walked up the stairs and headed towards town. Zelena on the other hand headed towards where she had agreed to met Red.

* * *

"Emma, for god's sake, will you hurry?" Regina was looking over shoulder at her girlfriend that was now panting behind her, clearly not keeping up.

"I don't see why I am dragged into this," Emma complained. Actually she didn't even see why Regina had to follow Zelena into the forest just because she was on a running date with Ruby, it was as stupid as if they had gotten into the same movie as them to spy.

"Because a bit of running never hurt anyone," Regina rolled her dark eyes slightly, she was dying to know what Red saw in her sister or the other way around. Really childish she knew, then again she didn't have the chance to grow up with her. If Zelena was snooping into her life she could easily do the same. She heard voice ahead of her and made a sign to Emma to keep quiet.

"So your father, what was he like?" Zelena asked, she and Red was running side by side, managing to keep a good pace as they kept on running.

"I never knew him, grew up with Granny, I later learned my mother was a wolf, she left me to live with other wolves and be free. I assume she killed father, much like Granny killed her husband," said Ruby with a heavy sigh. She stopped to catch her breath, and Zelena was right there to wrap her arms around her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, me dating you, I can kill you by the next full moon," Ruby took a deep breath, hiding in her shoulder, listening to her pulse. Strong and steady like she was.

"I would never let that happen and you wouldn't either that much I know," she said stroking her gently.

"Promise me that if I try you will bind me magically," said Red, looking into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"I promise to do so only if I feel I have to," Zelena said, kissing her lips gently. The kiss was soon returned, as she backed away, Red said, "You know we most likely can't have children of our own."

"In worst we can use what does this world call it artificial insemination or adopt, but if we do the last we will treat them much better than my father treated me," said Zelena.

"I am sorry he was so cruel to you, and that Cora didn't want you," said Red gently stroking her cheek.

"I rather not talk about it, so are you up for continuing," said Zelena, nuzzling her cheek.

"Later then, yeah, if you can keep up," Red said with a laugh and speed up, of course the other woman was quick to do so and soon they were again out of hearing view of Emma and Regina.

The blonde was looking at the brunette and said, "That was just wow, they really actually care for each other."

"So it will seem, but children?" Regina said thoughtfully.

"Says the woman that adopted a son to feel loved by someone," said Emma, now getting up in a standing position. She had stood leaning her hands against her knees moments earlier.

"Point taken, let us go home, before I kill you running," said Regina with a small laugh.

"You don't want to follow them, to learn more?" Emma seemed surprised.

"Not for now, even they deserve some privacy," said Regina and smiled at her, as she started top pick up pace again leaving Emma behind, she turned to call after her, "If you can keep up I will treat you for a week of hot chocolate at Granny's."

Emma groaned as she started running after her, this time she would catch up, because if it was one thing that she loved more than Regina, it was hot chocolate at Granny's diner. That alone was motivation enough to keep on running.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_I am sorry I have been late on updates for this story, but life has gotten in the way, good and bad. I shall try to not last so long until the next one come.

_**Warning: Sex Read at own risk. **_

* * *

_**Could it be love or simply desire? **_

While the two couples had been running in the forest, Rumple had made his way to his shop. It had taken him some time, but as determination drove him he would end up there, with only one thought in mind, Belle, _his beauty_.

He looked at the door sign, open, that at least meant she was most likely there. He opened the door, hearing the bell ring as he walked inside his own shop. A smile on his face as he looked around on his treasures. The deals he had made over the years had made sure his shop was full of various items. He could hear her footsteps even before she appeared, her nose in a book. Not many things had change that. Her accent as she slowly looked up, stopping mid sentence saying, "How may I help...oh my God, Rumple."

"Hello Belle," a tired smile on his lips as he nodded towards her.

"Wait this isn't some sort of trap, like you are getting something from me to her?" the librarian spoke. Skepticism in her eyes, she had by now learned not to trust people easily.

"No, she let me go to see you, but I don't know for how long," said Rumple honestly.

"But why, she hasn't done so earlier, why now?" Belle wondered as she walked over to embrace him, holding him tight.

"I don't know Belle, and right now I don't care when she calls me back as long as I can spend some time with you," He said, holding her close and kissing her lips. She returned the kiss at once, after all there wasn't a person in town that loved Rumpelstiltskin as much as Belle and there was no one that had missed him more.

"Awww will you look at that, she let Rumple go," Emma said, as they happened to walk pass the store just as the two kissed.

"That would be too easy," Regina said and opened the door, making him break free from his love and ask, "May we help you?"

"Zelena, when did she let you go?" Regina wondered, looking him up and down with great curiousity.

"This morning, why is that any concern of yours?" he answered, glaring at them.

"Does she still have the dagger?" said Regina, her dark eyes shining now.

"She does yes," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Emma wondered, she was seeming way too enthusiastic now.

"If she is truly in love, we could easily get her love interest to steal the dagger," said Regina.

"Yes that is a wonderful plan, someone finally likes her for who she is they go well together, and then you want her love to betray her. That is the worst plan in the history," Emma said, looking at her.

"I must agree with Emma here, Regina you cannot do that to her," Belle said.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to, I doubt she takes the dagger to bed with her, maybe we could just Sneak in and Steal it," Regina was looking at Emma now.

"Oh no, I am so not doing that, have it ever occurred to you that if she is happy she will not need the dagger or her revenge?" Emma asked annoyed, rolling her eyes at the Mayor now.

"Fine, fine, let use just hope you are right," Regina said with a heavy sigh, walking towards the door. Her good mood seeming to vanish. Emma shrugged at Belle as she followed her.

"Could that be, she is in love and that is why she let you go?" Belle wondered.

"Zelena being in love that I highly doubt, she is not capable of something else than envy," said Rumpelstiltskin, kissing his love again.

Belle broke free from the kiss and said, "Emma may have a point, and if she is right then you might be free and we can have a life together."

"As I said, I highly doubt she can love, but it is a nice thought," he agreed, smiling at her.

"Well let us take one thing at the time are you hungry, thirsty, tired?" she wondered, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I could use something to eat," he admitted, oat meal wasn't all that good.

"I'll make you something, just have to close up here," said Belle and closed up, before dragging him to her apartment. She figured it was easier to talk to him there.

* * *

At the same time as Emma and Regina stopped by Gold's Pawn shop, Zelena and Red reached Zelena's house. Both stopped panting hard, leaning their hands on their thighs. Red got her breath back first and started on some stretches, which the other woman soon followed. Once they were done Red embraced Zelena and kissed her lips, not caring that both were sweaty. The older woman didn't seem to mind either as she kept on kissing her. At least until she ran out of air. She looked at Red with flushing cheeks and smiled, a hand entangled in her dark strands as she had been pushing her closer moments later. The brunette was smiling back at her and Zelena said, "Do you want to come inside, have a shower and something to...drink?"

"I wouldn't mind that much I am sure off," Red planted a kiss on her cheek.

The older woman too her hand and led her into the small house and up the stairs to the bathroom. It wasn't very modern, but it functioned for its use, which was to shower, washing up and putting on makeup. It had a sink on one side and a small cupboard above it, the doors mirrors, on the opposite site a towel rack, all towels green. Next to the sink a toilet, on top of it a green glass holding a green tooth brush, and in the end of the room was a shower cabinet, the shower curtain was oddly enough not green, but in the pattern of blue waves with fish in different colors. Zelena was feeling stupid and said, "I am sorry most in here is green, I can get you towels in other colors for later if you do prefer that, or a glass and a toothbrush even."

"I don't mind the green at all, I always liked the color, I could do with a toothbrush, but there is no rush for that," said Red and smiled at her.

"If things had been different I might have been royal and then it would have been purple instead," said Zelena with a heavy sigh.

"Well then you wouldn't be you and I love you the way you are," Red cupped her cheek and kissed her ever so gently. As she backed away she said, "So should we get undressed and shower."

"You don't want to shower alone," Zelena's voice sounded insecure.

"I just thought it would be nice if we showered together," Red said, figuring that way they could get to know each other.

Zelena seemed embarrassed by the mere thought of it, in fact she turned her back and withdraw. Red saw her fear saying, "I've only been with one before you."

"Considering you reputation I do find that hard to believe," Zelena said a bit surprised.

Now stunningly enough Red was the one to feel ashamed shaking her head. She took a deep breath, "I flirt, I tease, I make out, I have never gone all the way, except with Peter and you know what happened to him."

"At least younger than me, I am fifty one and I have never been with anyone, romantically or otherwise, I spent most of my days talking to a flying monkey," Zelena sighed heavily.

Red turned to look at her saying "Would you be okay with me just undressing you so we could shower?"

"I don't mind if I can undress you as well," said Zelena, smiling at her.

"I am okay with that," said Red and kissed her ever so gently. Zelena returned it, holding her ever so close as she continued the kiss. A moan escaped her breaking free, she removed Snow's sweater and singlet, then let the other woman remove the same objects of clothing from her body. Red's fingers were caressing lovingly over the other woman's green and pale skin, the colors sliding over in each other in a playful pattern. Still Red didn't mind as she loved every inch of the other woman. She planted a kiss on her shoulder, letting her hands rest on her lower back.

Zelena let her hands go explore down Red's back, trailing along her spine as her lips trailed along her shoulder. There was something about her that made her smell unlike everything she had ever experienced before, wild in a way, it excited her. Her hands going to loosen the bra clasp and letting it fall to the floor. Zelena repeated the motion as she kissed Red deeply. Between hungry kisses their pants and panties got discarded as well. Red let out a murmur, "Shower."

She dragged her love into it, kissing her, caressing her as she reached for the nob to turn on the water. Clearly it was too cold as Zelena let out a groan and backed out from the kiss, somehow turning the water on hotter, the other woman didn't seem to mind. She let her hand slide into Red's dark strands, pushing her closer. She used her other hand to grab for the the shampoo and let some poor into Red's hair, Red did the same, putting the bottle aside and then started to massage it into her hair. Zelena let out a moan in delight, doing to same to her. Once that was done and repeated twice they started washing each others bodies from top to bottom, moaning gently at each other by the seductive touches.

Red leaned in for another lingering kiss, feeling she couldn't get enough of the other woman, letting out a soft moan in the process. Zelena did the same, somehow managing to turn of the shower. Red broke free from her only to say, "How about we dry of and continue this in your bed?"

"I can do that," said, Zelena dragging her out of the shower and wrapping a big green towel around her, carefully drying her off.

Red grabbed another towel from the rack and started to dry of the older woman, slowly, gently not to harm her in any way, making sure her whole body was dry and most of her hair. Both putting the towels aside at the same time and Red leaned in to give her a soft kiss. As they backed away Zelena took her hand and led her to her bedroom. She had as Red expected a double bed. She sat down on the edge and motioned for Red to sit beside her. She quickly did that and soon the kisses from earlier continued, only now with increased intensity. Red's hand slide into her red strands pushing her closer as the kisses went deeper and more demanding, Zelena let out a moan, returning them with all she had.

A moan escaped her as she backed out from the kisses panting for air. Red smiled kissing her cheek, nodding towards the bed for them to lie down. The older woman did so first and Red carefully got on top of her asking, "Is this...is it okay, I am not too heavy?"

Zelena cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb, shaking her head, she was completely okay with her on top. Red smiled, blushing shyly, leaning in to kiss her again. Zelena returned it, a hand trailing down Red's backside now. Red let out a moan into her mouth, letting go of her lips and went to kiss her neck ever so gently instead. Zelena moved a bit, locking her legs around her and started to move back and forth, the other woman met with her movements by instinct, their wetness's meeting for each trust.

"Ohh," Zelena let out, her nails scraping against Red's lower back, she was going faster and faster. Red let her hands go to her breast, squeezing them as she kept on moving, while the other woman put more pressure on her lower back, making her head go back in ecstasy, it simply felt so good.

Zelena adjusted so her lips could lock around one of Red's stiff nipples. She somehow managed to suck on it as she kept on going hard and fast against the other woman. She was getting herself over the edge at the same time as Red started to tremble on top of her. She let go of her breast as she fell back, capturing the other woman that catch fell down on her. They continued to shake riding on their highs together.

As the older woman slowly calmed down she she let her legs loosen their grip around Red's body, and her hands just relaxed around her back, holding her. Red's head rested around her bosom, as she whispered, "You are perfect in every way, even with your green skin."

"I wish I could change that, the green skin," said Zelena with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe it will change in the future if you become less jealous and more in love with me," said Red kissing her shoulder blade gently.

"I hope so," she whispered, daring to close her eyes and get lost on the moment. They were perfect she felt, this first time, Red, everything, she didn't feel like moving at all, just stay there with her and rest, maybe continue later on. Red looked at her, noticing to her surprise the green color on her breasts slowly starting to vanish, she didn't say anything, afraid to ruin the moment, she just stayed there on top, happily resting.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feel free to share your thoughts :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Female Issues_**

Back at Belle's small apartment she had just cooked Rumple some toast and fried eggs, bacon, beans and toast along with some coffee he now was now eating. It seemed like had been starving as he threw it all down pretty fast. When he was done he looked at her saying, "I missed you, Belle."

"I missed you too, I am so sorry about Baefire, that you couldn't say goodbye or that it could be stopped," she said, coming behind him, resting her hands against his neck.

"She really should be killed for that," his hate shining through his voice.

"No Rumple it is not the right way to do it and you know it," she whispered.

"So you mean I should let her get away with killing him," said he.

"And how many have you killed over the years?" she asked calmly.

"He was my son!" Rumple said, blood boiling in his veins.

"And how many sons and daughters have you killed?" she wondered, adding, "It is not too late to try and make another."

"Oh Belle," he turned his eyes and looked at her, getting up to kiss her deeply, clearly he wanted to have her as much as she wanted him to take her.

* * *

In the Mayor's residence Regina and Emma had been going at it as soon as they got in the shower, making it a quickie before they dried each other off.

"Regina?" Emma wondered at she continued to dry her hair.

"Yeah," said Regina and looked at her.

"Your sister, do you think she is able to love Red?" Emma asked looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I honestly don't know, but considering she has a heart I suppose she can," said Regina.

"I just hope she doesn't hurt Red," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"She is a big wolf, she can take care of herself," said Regina with a shrug, hanging the towel up for drying, and started to walk towards the bedroom. Emma sighed, hoping that Zelena would not hurt her best friend.

* * *

It was a few days later that Zelena sat down in the diner, she had spent the night with Red, they had just been watching TV and now she was ready for some breakfast. She sat down and waited for Red to come over, getting a glare from Granny up at the counter. She sighed and let her hand go down in her purse where she pulled up the dagger. She looked at it, letting it twirl between her fingers before putting it flat on the table. She took a deep breath. Before Red all she wanted was revenge of the past she did not have, she wanted to regain it, but now...She put it back in the purse as Belle walked inside, seeing her. She was about to walk over when Ruby Red reached her saying, "Don't do it."

"Give me one good reason not to," said the other brunette, looking at her with fiery eyes.

"Because I have always supported you and Rumple even if I thought it crazy. Support this as I am really getting somewhere with her and if I am then she might not need the dagger or him at all," said Red calmly. At least that was what she hoped, when Henry came inside. He looked at them and Zelena. To their surprise he sat down by Zelena's table. She frowned at the young boy, he should fear her not come to her freely, this was highly surprising.

"Good morning, Zelena," He said polite.

"Good morning, young Henry," she said,putting her book asside.

"I should probably be afraid of you, but I am not," he spoke, looking her right in the eyes.

"I am okay with that," said looked back into his.

"Anyways I wanted you to have something," he said, reaching into the pocket of his pants, pulling up an iPod and pushing it towards her, she looked at it rather confused. She had been in town for a year, but she had never really cared to learn about technology and such. She of course had seen people use them, but...

"I have seen you running around, I thought it would be nice to have music," Henry said and gave her a quick lecture in how it work, the basics. It didn't seem that hard. He slowly got up saying, "You can give it back when you feel you no longer have use for it."

"Won't you miss it?" she wondered, surprised he would give a gift to a complete stranger.

"I have my phone and everything else so not really," he said with a shrug and left her.

Zelena our of curiosity put the plugs in her ears and went through what he had called the play-lists. There if course what the ones called cool music of this and that, but then there was something that surprised her, all things considered as the curse she cast curse and it was not yet broken, still she found lists called, "Grandma, Grandpa, Grandpa Rumple, Granny C Mills, Savior Mix and Evil Mayor Mix."

Granny C Mills, it had to be her mother, only she was under the impression that the two never met could she have been wrong. She put on the list and adjusted the sound, classical tunes, mixed with songs that was older than now. Pretty soon she was singing along, only changing the lyrics.

"If you wanna know if she loves you so, it's in her kiss," came from her throat, a smile on her lips. Red and Belle shook their heads and Belle said, "Congratulations she is in love with you."

"Well if that contains her from killing the whole town I am all for it, I find her adorable," said Red and went back to the kitchen.

Belle was for a moment considering before she sat down at Zelena's table, she didn't speak to her, they just sat across each other reading their books. When Red came over with Zelena's regular order she frowned, but she did not interrupt.

Just then another couple came in arguing, Emma and Regina. Clearly the brunette had done something to upset the blonde as she said, "I cannot get how you can be hot one minute and cold the other."

"I am not," Regina said in her regular stern tone.

"What are we even doing together, even Red and Zelena make more sense," said Emma frustrated.

"I am starting to wonder about the same," said Regina with a huff, her heels clicking against the floor as she was walking towards the counter. Emma looked at her rather hurt.

Belle and Zelena looked up from their books, eying the couple, but they didn't speak, hearing Emma say, "You can be such an ass."

"And you are immature," Regina raised the corner of her lip to a half smile.

"You should know," Emma shrugged at her now.

"Hmm hot chocolate?" Regina asked her.

"Always," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Alright, you heard the lady Ruby," said Regina turning to the waitress.

"To go or to drink here?" Ruby wondered. The two exchanged look before deciding to leave and so they did. Regina going towards her office and Regina to the sheriff's office. Once there the blonde sat down with her legs on the desk, enjoying her steaming hot chocolate with a sight of great satisfaction. To her things were going great at least until she got a text from Regina saying, "I think we should end our current fling."

* * *

Emma groaned knowing she now would have to do what Red and Zelena did, court. This was so not after plan, but she was not about to let her go that easy. She knew the reasoning for the text was that the brunette was most likely afraid that it would go too fast too soon. She choose to leave it be for now it was better than to push. Instead she finished her cocoa and turned on her computer to get ready for yet another boring day at the sheriff's office.

* * *

Regina on the other hand was sitting in her office. Her mind was railing. She was having doubts, big ones, what if Emma wasn't the right after one, then again all felt right, every single thing. But if that was the case why was the curse not broken, Henry could remember her as his mother. She groaned as she opened his desktop.

The there was this thing with Red and Zelena, who did she think she could fool, her sister would never change, she would use the dagger to do horrid things. Regina just knew this in her heart. Tears as she looked at the background picture on her cell phone, an angry Emma. A finger stroking over it as she whispered, "I want you, but I don't know what to do. Please give me a sign."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your POV ;o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Books and Magic **_

The following week Belle continued to sit Zelena's table reading, they didn't talk, just exchanged looks every time and again, especially if Zelena happened to sing behind the book she was reading. As it happened Zelena got curious about the music in this land and she found the tunes useful for a lot, like reading, house cleaning, running, dancing with Red and so on. Not to mention they made her stay in a happier mood.

She turned another taking a page of her coffee, seeing Belle look at her with a puzzled face. For the first time in six days the redhead looked at her asking, "What is the matter?"

"There is something you should know when it comes to the dagger, it is about your mother," the brunette said.

"What is that?" Zelena wondered, putting the bookmark in her book and putting it flat on the table. Red looked at them with great curiosity. She had been used to the two women sitting there not talking, but this did not look good.

"She died trying to take possession of the dagger," said Belle with a heavy sigh.

"I know that, because Snow made Regina put a cursed heart in her," Zelena shrugged.

"Yes, but Cora learned something early on she should have passed on to you and Regina," said Belle.

"How do you know that?" Zelena wondered surprised.

"There is a transcript, it is not old but... it is called the secrets of the Queen of heart, it tells about Cora. I stumbled across it In Rumple's book collection. In any cause you should read it. I tells the story about how she was banished to Wonderland and before coming here she met a girl Anastasia. She told her she about magic, she taught her. The most valuable lesson that can be taught except the power of magic and what you use it for. That is the restrictions of magic. You cannot bring back the dead, you can't make someone love you and can't change the past. The last will be valuable for you to remember if you think going back will change that she raised you. It was not meant to be Zelena or she would have kept you. That however doesn't mean she did not want you. Here read the start," she went in her purse, pushing the book over to her. She slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"Belle wait!" Zelena called after her.

"Yes?" she looked at her.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked she.

"Because if you are going back you deserve to learn the truth, but keep in mind if you do so you will risk losing what is important to you, her," she nodded towards Red that was just then tending to a customer.

"Thank you, for this," she held up the book. Belle nodded and left her to read it, wondering if giving it to her was the right thing to do. Zelena looked at the book with wondering eyes. She opened it slowly and read the front page, "The Secrets of the Queen of Hearts. Listed as author it said Cora. So whatever it held it had to be true it was written by her her mother. A deep breath as she started to read, about how she lost her mother while she was quite young. About how her father was a drunk that did not treat her very well and that she overtook his job delivering flour. How she met the man she thought was the love of her life and how he played her. How much it broke her heart making her believe that love could only be one think weakness. Especially when Prince Leopold was letting her down for Princess Eva. That was a foul move and so she had to give her up. She wrote it with a shivery hand Zelena could tell as the handwriting was not as it should be. She didn't want to it seemed but she wanted for herself to have the best chance. Zelena closed the book in tears, from her lips it escaped, "I'm over the worst and I feel so alive. I can't complain, I'm free again. And it only hurts when I'm breathing, my heart only hurts when it's beating, my dreams only die when I'm dreaming, so I hold my breath, to forget."

Red wasn't the only one in the diner looking at her now, broken, raw, open for all to see, her tears so real as the lyrics of the song she was singing, only her voice was slowly broken into sobs. A lonely girl that never got anything of her mother, all was to blame on her father. It was then the door opened and Regina came inside, she looked over at her sister and frowned, her superior attitude would normally kick her while she was down, but this time Red saved her from doing so. She walked over and pulled Zelena into her arms, she didn't ask at all, she held her, letting her get it out. She in the end managed to get out, "She...she never wanted me. Nothing will ever change that."

"It doesn't matter, she is gone, and I want you," Red said, her tone soft as silk, as she cupped her cheek stroking it. She held her ever so close.

"I need some room, find me later," she kissed her lips, before breaking free and getting up. Slowly she walked towards the door, spotting her younger sister, "Regina."

"Zelena," she greeted with an affirmative nod.

"All well?" she required.

"Yes, you?" no sign of emotion in her voice.

"It shall be," said she, adding, "And your relationship?"

"It will be...good," said Regina signing.

"Funny for I have not seen you with Emma in six days," Zelena commented.

"Yes well..." she shrugged.

"What are you so afraid of, it is not like mother is here to rip her heart out, oh wait she already tried and didn't succeed, what is stopping you," said Zelena, her tone sounding so much like Cora it was scary.

"What...how did she know she tried that?" Regina asked shocked, she of course knew her mother met Emma in Fairytale land. Still she knew nothing about her trying to rip her heart out.

"Someone whispered it in my ear," said she with a shrug.

"Well for your info I am madly in love with her and I shall fight for her for life if that is what is takes to get her back," Regina said in a matter of fact way.

"And just how are you going to do that, do you even know like her favorite food, her favorite movie, book, film or flower?" asked Zelena, raising her brows.

"Of course bear claws and fries with ketchup, she doesn't read books but comics her favorite is x-men and her favorite x-men is wolverine, her favorite film is the breakfast club, her favorite character is Claire and her favorite flowers are blue bells and peach roses," Regina answered.

"Impressive, do you know what she is afraid of and what she doesn't like to eat?" Zelena tried.

"I rather not say even if you know what is your point," Regina hissed.

"I want to hear," a small voice said behind Regina. It was Emma, she had came inside while the two had started talking.

"You are afraid of losing Henry and myself and you are not too crazy about wasps or heights either, and you hate broccoli and liver," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"You do care," it came as Emma hugged her hard, as she never thought she actually paid attention to what she was saying, clearly she was wrong.

"Of course I do," Regina said in a soft tone, as Zelena swept pass them and out, she needed to be alone and right now that couldn't wait. She got in her car, wishing she could have used her broom instead, after all it worked faster, not to mention there was not so many buttons and pedals to work at the time. She really hated some things in this world. Especially the fact that she had to hide her magic skills so people didn't have to find out who she was at first. Still she was trying to adjust. She drove down to the dock and parked near two benches overlooking the see. She got out of her car and walked over to one of the benches and sat down on it, letting her tears flow.

She startled hearing Henry say, "You okay, Zelena?"

"No I am not in any way okay, I found that my mother never wanted me, or never could have kept me, no one does," said she with a heavy sigh.

"If it help I don't think Emma was the one that raised me after all, I think it was...Regina," he sat down next to her.

"Why so?" she wondered surprised.

"Because when she walked into the diner that day she saw me. It was like she had seen a ghost and I broke into her house. She is too sad and and all to notice and I looked around the house. Upstairs it is a boy's room with books and all, it shouldn't be there I am sure, but it was. And the name in the books was mine with my writing, same with the drawings. She have to be my real mother even if I cannot remember I somehow know she is," said he with a heavy sigh.

"You broke into a house, not bad who taught you that?" she wondered.

"Not sure, just knew how to do it," he said with a shrug.

"Hmm," she said, looking at the sea.

"So are you really the wicked witch, I heard rumors," he said, eying her. She seemed more like a broken woman than anything else.

"I am," said Zelena, not seeing a point in lying about it.

"So you can do magic right?" he wondered.

"I can," she said and smiled at him.

"Can you teach me?" he wondered.

"Let me see if I get this right, you don't believe Fairy tales but you want me to teach you magic?" she was puzzled.

"Yes, can you?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I can but I am not sure it is a good idea," she said.

"Please, Zelena?" he pleaded.

"Alright, meet me at the entrance to the forest tomorrow after school," she said with a nod. Maybe she could use him against Zelena if that was ever needed.

* * *

Feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Small Sparks** _

"Would you focus," Zelena said annoyed looking at Henry that was trying to create fire. It was their forth lesson and in her eyes he was not making progress at all.

"I am," he said trying again for no use.

"You are not, think of something that make your emotions going and do it. How hard can it be," she snapped at him.

"You are worse than Severus Snape," Henry snapped at her.

"He was a kitten in compression," she rolled her eyes, seeing some smoke develop in his hand.

"You actually know who that is?" He said rather surprised by this.

"I have had a lot of free time over the last year, since I don't have a TV I read," she said with a shrug.

"Who is your favorite in the books?" He wondered a bit surprised.

"Bellatrix and Hermione," said she, before saying, "Your lesson of the day is almost over now produce that fireball," she demanded.

He tried again sighing heavily, nothing. She sighed as well saying, "You are a teenage boy there has to be something that upsets you, someone that makes you made, use that anger to create fire," she said, looking at him.

He nodded again, thinking and focusing hard, this time managing to made a red flame appear. He smiled pleased, she nodded, saying, "There you go, now go home."

"Thanks Zelena," he said and gave her an unexpected hug, before getting on his bike to get hom.

* * *

It was not long after he walked in the door of the apartment he shared eith Emma and the Charming's. He didn't get why they have to stay there, but he didn't complain about it, just walked towards the stairs to get to the room they let him borrow there.

Snow that was home, about to make dinner saw him coming in, and said, "Hi Henry, how was your day?"

"It was great," he said, as the magic lessons was something that made him forget he was upset with Emma for leaving him on his own. He did miss New York and his friends.

"That is good, so what did you do after school?" She wondered.

"Spent some time with Zelena, but it got to do homework, will you call when it is dinner?" He wondered.

"Of course," she said and smiled at him, wondering what he was doing with Zelena.

* * *

At the same time in Regina's garden another witch was getting rather upset with her student. Emma seemed to be more interested in her than the magic. She let out a huff saying, "Focus Emma."

She sighed trying to canalize her anger and make a fireball, finally succeeding. Of course she had done it the same way when they saved Henry, but she knew she had to be faster and better and so Regina had agreed to train her.

"Good, enough for today," Regina decided as she did have other things to do as well.

"Alright, want to come home and have dinner?" She wondered.

"I think I'll pass on that, breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?" She wondered.

"I'll be there," she said and gave her a kiss before she headed home.

"Are you sure it is wise to teach Henry magic?" Red wondered, it was before opening hours and both was having their breakfast at the diner.

"Relax it is not like he will be strong enought to do any harm," she said rolling her eyes slightly.

"He is only some years younger than his very mother was when she killed villages," Red argued.

"Wrong she had her men do that, she killed very few by her own hands," said Zelena calmly, taking a sip of her coffee. She let out a sigh of satisfaction due to how good it was.

"You are aware his very mother, your sister is training Emma so she can help you defeat you," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"I know...I know, can we change the subject, what are you doing tonight?" she wondered.

"Spending time with you why?" said Red, her eyes shining with love.

"I thought maybe we could do something new," a glint in her green eyes now.

"I have to open," Red said and got up. She walked towards the door and Zelena put her airplugs in. As soon as the door was open young Henry came in and sat down by her table asking, "What are you reading."

"Romeo and Juliet, just about to finish if you want to read it," said she and smiled at him.

"Is it any good, sounds like a love story?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Hmm it is dramatic and it can probably remind you of your parents," said she, finishing the last line and handing it over.

"I will give it back to you when I am done," said he and ran off, before she could say that it really was no need for that. Just as he left Belle and Rumple came in and sat down by a table. She smiled at them nodding and Belle nodded back. She let her eyes go to another book she had in her purse when Regina came in and sat down by her table. Zelena eyed her from the top of the book saying, "Dear sister, how may I help you?"

"Rumors has it that Henry is not playing ball but spending time with you after school," said Regina, rising a brow not pleased.

"And rumors has it you are spending time with Emma, what is your point," she said in a dull tone, browsing a page.

"Clearly you do not want to hurt him, so what are you doing with him?" Regina demanded to know.

"Teaching him magic," no use to lie she figured. Of course she could, but she didn't seeem to see the point.

"But...but he is against it, magic," said Regina shocked.

"Wrong, the Henry that you raised is, this one is trying to find his way back and remember all. He asked and I said yes," she said with a shrug.

"You better not turn him against me," said Regina in a warning tone.

"I have no impact on his thoughts," said she, which was true.

"Hmm," Regina said getting up and walking over to the counter to order. Zelena shook her head as she browsed another page, knowing if Henry went against anyone it would be Emma, she however hoped he would not and she knew she would stop him if she tried.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_I am sorry this chapter is so long, but I needed to get it all in it and I had fun writing it :o) Also if any of you is a beta reader please let me know.

* * *

_**The sorceress apprentice** _

"So Henry can you tell me what you would do if I shoot a ball of fire against you?" Zelena was walking back and forth in her living room.

"I would use counter curse to make it vanish before it hit me, or send a water ball against it," he answered.

"Very good, now what is it that can break any curse?" she asked him.

"True loves kiss," he said wrinkling his nose.

"And who do we know that has been woken up by this if you do believe in Fairytales ?" she asked amused.

"Snow White and Aurora or Sleeping Beauty if you prefer that name," said he polite.

"How do you make a sleeping potion?" Zelena asked.

"You never taught me that, but it smells funny. You put this small white pieces that looks like sugar cubes in it and white powder. It was like chemistry, mixing liquid and powder and all together when she…Regina did it. I don't know what the ingredients are called," Henry said, he didn't even know why he remembered just that. He could even picture her vanishing in purple smoke. But this…She promised him she would never do magic again after she had put David under the sleeping curse. He had been under it, but why…

"Something wrong, Henry?" Zelena's voice was softer than usual, then again she was worried about the young boy.

"I…I just feel a bit tired that is all," he excused himself.

"Alright, why don't we stop earlier today, and you can go and do whatever it is you are doing after school," she offered, after all he had worked hard for so long now.

He nodded as she smiled at her asking, "How is my Ipod working out for you?"'

"Really well, I love the music," she said with a smile. She really loved how his music choises had enriched her daily life.

"I am glad you do, well see you for lesson next week, have a great weekend," he said.

She nodded saying, "Keep on practicing on your magic and the laws of magic."

"I will," he said and left her house to go to his old forth. He had stumbled over it not long after they had gotten there and now he had found it was a good place to thing. He sometimes went there, after all his mother never had time for him after they had gotten there. It was not fair, not at all, he felt so alone and out of place. He really missed his friends in New York. 'And for what? He could feel his anger grow and the small ball of fire grew in his hand. "I hate you!" he whispered, it was meant at his mother.  
At least Zelena cared enough about him to teach him something useful he was going to use against her. He smiled as he made the fireball vanish as fast as he had made it appear. He was so much more than his mother would ever be he figured as he had magic. The young boys snuggled up in bed with a book, deciding to read until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin said, knocking gently on the bathroom door. He needed to use it and she had been in there what seemed like forever. Not that he really minded, he was just going to work in his shop. He was considering closing it up as there was hardly any customers there in the first place.

"I will be right out, Rumple," the brunette spoke from the inside. She took a deep breath looking at the pregnancy test once more, positive. This was not exactly what she had planed, but...

"Are you okay?" he wondered, his wife concerned now.

"I am fine," she said in her cheerful tone, packing it in some paper and throwing it in the trash. She washed her hands and opened the door, saying, "All yours."

"Thank you, are you in a hurry or do you want to eat breakfast together?" he wondered, eyeing here. No wanted that anything should be wrong.

"I'll just grab a quick of tea at Granny's," she said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, adding, "Maybe we could go to the movies tonight, there is this movie I wanted to see?"

"Of course," he said and smiled at her, thinking that enduring a romantic drama was something he could do any day as long as he had her close.

* * *

"Henry, are you up?" Emma knocked on the door, before opening it, finding him sleeping in bed, fully dressed, a book open on his lap.

"Ugh," he said, opening his eyes, was it morning already.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said with a smile adding, "I was thinking that we could maybe go to the diner or someplace else to eat dinner tonight?"

"I have homework," he groaned.

"It is Friday, I mean I haven't spent a lot of time with you since we got here, anything you want?" she was fishing now. It was true though she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Can we see the new Sin City movie?" he was trying his luck he knew.

"Nice try, anything else," she said, feeling that was a bit too old for him.

"I'll think of something, can you leave the room so I can change before school?" he wondered. She nodded and did just that.

* * *

Regina woke up to her alarm as always, as most time in her life she woke up alone. She sighed, figuring she missed having Emma sleep over every night. She really liked to snuggle up with her, it was something nice and safe about it. In fact there was something nice and safe having her around. Even in the beginning when she had first showed up, Regina had enjoyed their fights. It got some of her tension off. However sleeping with her was much better.

She looked over to the side of the bed that used to be occupied by Emma when she was there. A half empty glass of water, a bear saying, "I love you," she had gotten it for her. Then it was a book, some magazines and a half eaten bag of chips. Two days old now. She knew she should throw it out, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She listened to the song playing on the radio, "So what if I came clean and told you what you mean to me, don't let it go to your head."

The brunette sighed as she slowly let her feet hit the cold floor, softly singing along, "Just 'cause I can't go on. Just 'cause I die when you're gone, and just 'cause I think of you in bed. Don't let it go to your head."

She needed her more than she was willing to admit and that would be her downfall she knew. Between training her to get better in magic, and her frustration, there was plently of time for warm hugs and soft kisses. For them to melt together as one. It scared her, she was afraid that if she really gave it all like she wanted to she would get hurt and she was not sure if it was worth the risk.

_**"Look what I can do?" Emma had spoken a few days earlier. **_  
_**"What?!" Regina had sounded in her usual snappy tone, she had had a bad day. She was not up for Emma's foolish attempts of making the magic she knew she had. The magic that was so hard to get to show. **_  
_**Then suddenly it had been there, a red rose in her hand, she had produced it and given it to her with a wordless spell. She smiled at Regina that moved got tears in her dark eyes. A small uttering escaped her as she said, "Awww Emma."**_

She was getting stronger, they both were, Regina was slowly letting go of her restrictions, relaxing more, finding herself curling up with Emma on the couch in her pajamas, wanting to stay there all day long. Her heart sank as she saw her red jacket in her closet. How could she forget that, was that on purpose. She took it out, held on to it and dragged in the essence of her. Her phone went off, picking it up, she heard her voice, "What's up, hot stuff."

"Getting dressed," she said plain and simple, her heart beating faster now and a smile seemed to appear on her red lips.

"Miss me?" she heard her voice.

"I..." in her head it went, 'Yes so very much.'

"Would it be so wrong to admit you do?" the blonde put her on the spot.

"Don't be stupid, I am not all that needy," there it was, the familiar snap.

"Alright, well I was thinking of spending the night at your house, but if you don't want me to I have better places to be," it was a lie.

"Dinner and a movie, then you spending the night with me?" she said casual.

"I...can't because I promised Henry i would take him already," she stopped, Henry would probably reschedule to the next night.

"I see," her mood worsened again.

"Why don't you come with us, I will pick you up at five?" she wondered.

"I'll be there," said she and hung up.

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Zelena said to Red, midday and she had lunch at the diner. Red had stopped by to take her order and now that she was done, she sat down for a few seconds. She raised a brow saying, "Yes because every good news in a relationship starts with I have been thinking, but go on. "  
"I was thinking that we have kept more to ourselves lately, in our own little cave, what if we went to the movies tonight?" she suggested, looking at her love with wondering eyes.

"I am sure that we can agree to see something, or just make out under the full movie," said Red with a smile.

"Or throw popcorn at the others that are there," said Zelena with a small laughter.

"Have you any idea how much I love you?" Red wondered and smiled at her. Zelena's laughter had came to be one of her favorite sounds.

"I have an idea," said she with a nod, looking back down in her book.

"What are you reading anyways?" Red asked her, wondering what was so interesting in that book.

"This series Henry gave me, quite fascinating actually," she held up the cover.

"You know second movie is out next year if you want to see it," said Red, hearing Granny call and got up. She gave Zelena a quick kiss and walked back to the counter.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to drag the mayor along to the movies, I thought it was just going to be us," said Henry upset. He had not been too happy about Emma even suggesting it, still he know that whatever he said would not matter.

"She is lonely, I felt badly for her," said Emma with a shrug.

"That is such bull and you know it," he snapped at her, rather annoyed,, stomping down the stairs.

"Henry, wait up!" she called as she ran after him. If this was the start of the teenage years, she could hardly wait to see the progress of it. Coming pass the kitchen area she saw her mother saying, "What is going on?"

"You just can't make two people happy at once, if I tell Regina off she gets upset, and having her with upset Henry," said Emma as she ran out the door after her soon. He had ran out the moment she reached the end of the stairs. Snow shook her head as Charming came inside, saying, "Where were they going in such a hurry?"

"The movies," Snow said with a shrug.

"Means we can have movie night at home," said he and went over to his wife, to give her a loving peck on the lips. She nodded locking forward to having the house alone for the change.

* * *

Zelena and Red was standing outside for the movie theatre listening to Henry's Ipod singing, "Why do have to rude, don't you know I am human to, why do you have to be so rude I'm gonna marry her anyway. Why you gotto be so rude."  
People looked at them funny as they walked by, the two in their own little world, dancing and singing. it was about thirty minutes until the movie started, they had ended up with the fault is in our stars. Funnily enough Belle had dragged her Rumple with to that movie. They had passed the dancing couple on the way. They stopped as the song ended and Red asked with a laughter, "Popcorn and finding seats?"

"Yeah, oh look at that," she nodded Emma and Regina coming walking with a sour Henry. Red shook her had saying, "That cannot end well."

"We'll see," said she and dragged her inside the movie theatre to get her popcorn. Emma was soon in the popcorn line as well, along with Henry, they were having a low conversation, too low for Zelena to hear. She saw Regina on the side, looking over at Emma, she seemed out of place. Gesturing and Emma giving Henry his ticket. The redhead paid and got out of the line to the waiting Red. As it would have it Rumple and Belle was sitting snuggled up some rows in front of them. Emma and Regina some rows behind. She smiled at Belle snuggled up with Rumple. She still had the dagger on her, but she hadn't done anything with it for a long time. It had been no use, in fact she had considered to give it to Belle. As the movie started she leaned on Red, snuggling up as well as she let itself do.

* * *

Regina looked down at them, at Red and Zelena, glad they had each other, then and Belle and Rumple, Zelena seemed to have let them be. Then she looked at Emma sitting next to her, her eyes at the screen. Insecure she placed her hand on her thigh, she didn't even know why she was insecure, only that she was. She smiled when Emma took it and leaned over to give her peck on the cheek, letting her know it was okay. Only she did not see Henry fuming next to Emma. In fact the couple did have no very obvious moves during the move as it went on. A small whisper, handholding, and a subtle kiss on the cheek. No making out like Red and Zelena obviously did. Regina even spotted Belle and Rumpelstiltskin making out once. In fact there was nothing that would suggest that Henry to act the way he did when the movie ended. In fact it startled her.

* * *

As the movie ended she and Emma made their way out with the rest of the audience. Once outside she was surprised Emma's hand snapped out of her own, she turned to see her flying through the air and land with a thud. There her son was standing with a fireball in his hand, ready to fire. The blonde looked as startled as her herself as Emma asked, "Henry, what is going on?"

"You never ask me anymore, what I want, you just take me here and there. I did not want to see that stupid movie, I did not want her to come, I did not want to come to this crappy small town. He shot the fire ball just as Red and Zelena came outside, joined by Belle and Rumpelstiltskin they had been debating over it. Emma quickly made a counter hit making it vanish.  
She looked at him saying, "Henry, will you please calm yourself, we can talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk, I am tired of your lies. You said it wouldn't take long, that we would go back to New York when we were done. It never ends, mom," he shot another fireball at her, this one barely missed her.  
Emma glared at Zelena, that whispered to Red, "I will give him one thing he is a fast learned."

"I didn't come here, so you could shack up with Regina to stay here, I liked New York I was happy there," said he annoyed. His squeaky voice rising. It was then it dawned on Emma, the reason for his magic, his anger was her. He held her in a magical grip while firing another ball, this she could not escape and she screamed out in pain.

It was only then it came from both Zelena and Regina at once, "Henry enough or you will kill her. Back down now!"

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to either of you," he snarled, angry tears, leaving his eyes. Red let go of Zelena's hand as she said,

"Because I am your aunt and she is your mother, you know I am telling the truth. I did not teach you so you could lash out on people for the fun of it. Now let her go."

"Minding me why did you teach him?" Regina glared at her older sister, then turning her attention to Henry. She took a deep breath and said, "My little Prince, I know you can remember me, please try."

"You are lying," he whispered, not daring to turn his magic on them, he knew for a fact they were stronger.

As he was focused on them Red managed to get to Emma, she could not release her though, Regina got closer to him, looking him into his eyes, dark brown meeting the eyes of the boy she had raised for so many years, "I know you can remember."

She couldn't wait for him to lower his guard, she moved in took him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. He gasped, Rumpelstiltskin gasped as waves went through town, the curse was broken. He still held Emma letting her go with a massive hit, Zelena got in a counter hit to ease her fall. Red got her into her arms fully as she looked at Regina for a verdict, she shook her head.

"Have you any idea what you have done," Zelena spoke, adding, "I told you to be careful, remember the laws of magic."

"She can't be..." he did not utter those words, he couldn't, Regina sank to the ground looking at her son, "If she is there is no end to the punishment you shall have."

"Double that," said Zelena in a firm tone. Spite the disaster she couldn't help but to feel a bit proud of the young boy. Not because of what he had done towards Emma, that was horrible. Even though some weeks back putting the savior out of play had been an advantage. She was proud due to the fact that the young boy had actually listened to her and now could use magic more than most. She however knew like Regina that actions could come with great consequences. And Henry was about to learn that the hard way. 

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o) PS: If you feel something is missing please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sisterly bonding_ **  
Together Zelena and Regina magically got both Emma and Henry home to her place. Regina told Red get there to keep and eye on Henry as the two tried to patch Emma back in her bedroom. Regina didn't speak or take her eyes of her son before Ruby Red was there. Then she gave her the message to never let him slip out of her sight, before she walked up to the bedroom where Zelena was watching over Emma. She didn't move at all, but her pulse was at least there, slow and steady.

"What are you thinking?" Regina wondered, sleeping curse of some sort was the first thing that came to mind. That however needed an elixir and so that was out of the question. Unless it of course was a sleeping spell which only needed a silent incarnation and a few hand moments. She had considered to use that on Henry as a baby as a last resort, but she had never did it. He usually fell asleep when she rocked him or told him fairytales.

"Stunning charm, mixed with something," said Zelena, feeling her limbs gently, they were completely relaxed as she was sleeping, rather than completely stiff.

"Why did you even teach him this?" Regina said frustrated.

"Hey, he asked to learn, and so I did. I told him about actions of consequences, that magic comes with a price," said she honestly.

"But you must have known on who he was going to use on , or told him to use his anger as a trigger," Regina looked at her sister.

"I did the last, but not the first if you much first, if you must know. I am as shocked as you Regina, I didn't want this. I may have used to but…" She took a deep breath.

"The question now is how do we cure it and how do we reprimand him for his actions?" Regina wondered, she could not let Emma die. She had already lost one great love, she could not handle losing two.

Zelena sighed saying, "I am thinking something harmless as a sleeping spell or a something like it, she seem so at peace," Zelena said, adding, "As for punishment I think that should be up to you as you are his mother."

"I agree with you on terms of punishment, I just wish I knew what magic he used on her," said Regina stroking Emma's pale cheek.

"He must have used some of what I taught him, unless he used the magic book, is that where you put it last?"

Regina poofed down to find her book looked up and untouched before she poofed back up, saying, "Yes, untouched. You know right now I wish that mother was still alive so that she could share some light over the situation. This is so her field."

"How was she as a witch?" Zelena wondered, as after all she had never met her.

"Horrifying, you are a kitten compared to her, she would have been proud I am sure," said Regina, giving her a small smile.

"Maybe, maybe we can summon her?" the other witch suggested.

"Nothing good ever game from awakening the dead, I learned that the hard way," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"Well it is either doing that and hope she can help or Rumple," said Zelena honestly.

"I go for mother, can you get me a small animal or a bird we can sacrifice?" Regina wondered. Zelena nodded and left as Regina drove a five edged star on the floor of her room. She took a deep breath as she found a small plate and a candle. She lit the candle just as Zelena came back with a small dove. Regina took a deep breath, as she got in the middle of the circle. She had even made sure to add symbols around it. She looked at Zelena saying, "I need your heart."

"As long as I get it back," Zelena said, rolling her eyes. The brunette nodded as she took it out and placed it on a plate in one of the fiver corners, she did the same with her own, the magic book was placed in the third, the pendant belonging to her mother in the forth and she cut a lock of Zelena's red hair and put on the sixth. She smiled pleased. Then she took the small dove from her sister's palm and let a needle spear it. She held it over the light and let it drip, mumbling an incarnation in elfish, before she let the instant drip over the lights and it sparkled. A deep breath as she told herself to focus, saying, "Mother I need you to take this sacrifice, I need you to appear as we need you."

"Say it with me," Regina said, looking at her sister.

"Cora we summon the," said Zelena seeing the flame on the candle flicker, that was all though, nothing more happened.

Regina let out a huff saying, "I guess it was a long shot to hope that it would even work."

Slowly she blew out the candle and then took her heart and put down into her chest. She walked to give Zelena's heart. She had no idea how to solve it anymore. It was then Zelena got an idea and said, "I know how we can think better."

"How?" the younger woman was still frustrated.

"Music, let us put on some music and it will come to us," she looked at Regina's nightstand, a radio alarm. The brunette shook her head figuring it couldn't hurt. She stroked Emma's cheek as Zelena flipped through the channels, landing on an upbeat song saying, "Dance with me, you need to loosen up."

"Don't be silly, I am not going to…" Regina shook her head. She planted a kiss on Emma's forehead. Zelena nodded and danced as she sang, "I'm all about the bass, about the bass, all about the bass, no trouble."

"My sister is crazy, you know that?" Regina said, she couldn't help but to smile of the dancing woman. It even looked like fun, maybe Zelena was right, she needed to loosen up more. Oh hell Emma wasn't going anywhere and before she knew it she was dancing and singing along with her sister.

To occupied with their singing and dancing the two didn't noticed the female shadow next to the bed. Cora sat down and carefully stroked over Emma's forehead. She was cold sweating. Then her eyes went to her daughters, if she hadn't known better she would say they were teenagers, not adults. They were even happy together. She never thought she would see that day, then again she never did when she was alive.

"And here I thought you needed my help," her voice broke through, making both freeze and turn towards the bed.

"Mommy, you are here," Regina's eyes widened as she turned to look at her.

"You both called for me, it would be highly impolite to decline," said the older woman, adding, "So what is the trouble?"

"Henry attacked her with magic and we need to find what kind to cure her, can you help?" Regina wondered, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Young Henry, who trained him?" Cora wondered, she would never thought Regina would taught her son magic, she had after all tried hard to not use magic in the past.

"I did," Zelena stepped forward, looking at the elderly lady, so that was her mother.

"I see," Cora let her hand go over Emma's body all the way down and up and again very slowly. Tracing for magic on its way. She looked at the two girls with calm eyes saying, "Zelena you trained your student well. This however, these spells will wear off in time, a couple of days at most. She will have nod after effects of them. This time he was lucky he did not hit her heart. She needs rest for a bit of time to be on the safe side. This was merely a strong stunning spell, mixed with one of penalization and a sleep spell."

"Thank you," said Regina and almost hugged her.

"You are welcome, may I suggest binding his powers for some time?" Cora said and gave her a soft and genuine smile.

"We will consider it," said Zelena with a nod.

"Alright, I will be on my way then, I was wrong, you both made me proud," she said with another smile, with that she was gone.

Regina wondered if she had even been there, she was just happy that Emma would be alright. She planted a kiss to her cheek as Zelena asked, "So how do we punish him."

"Maybe mother is right that we should bind his powers for now, he is at least grounded until the next century," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I won't stay in contact with him for some time if that helps," said Zelena, knowing she was going to miss him.

"That would…help until I figure this out, I need to rest before I talk to him," said Regina with a heavy sigh, tiredly curling up next to Emma.

Zelena looked over her younger sister for some time, before she poofed back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby Red was downstairs with Henry. He was sitting on the couch and she was standing behind him. She said, "You know you acted wrong, right?"

"I didn't know I was, I was upset she had taken me away from our home, from my friends, I liked New York and our life there. I didn't get it until it was too late," he said frustrated, adding, "You'll probably never get what it is like, having her abandon you as a kid then she supposedly raised you due to fake memory. Having the mother that raised you send you away and then abandon you. Whatever their reasoning it was all wrong."

"You don't think I know what it is like to grow up without a mother, oh kid you are wrong. Granny raised my whole life, my mom left to be with the other werewolves, because she wanted to be free," said Red with a heavy sigh. That fact hurt quite a deal.

"So you are saying what they did was right, twisting my memories like that?" he wondered.

"No I am saying you should try to see this from their point of view, because it has been hard on them as well. I doubt you have any idea how hard it was for Regina to let Emma and your mother go. She might not have known it at the time, but I think she loved Emma greatly," said with a heavy sigh.

"But when she did it, she never expected to see me again, I am her son, do you even find it right?" he asked her.

"I never said I found it right, Henry, but she did it because she felt she had no other choice. She wanted to make up all that she did and turn it right," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"I need to get away, only for a night to think. I am sure Emma needs rest in any case, can you please take me somewhere?" he wondered.

"I am not sure that would…" she started, she was sure Regina would not approve of that. Henry looked at her with pleading eyes saying, "Please Red, it is only for one night and you would never let me out of yours sight."

"Alright, but when morning rises I am bringing you back," she said, finding a note to tell Regina where they would be in case she would wake. Then she took him outside to her car and drove home to her small apartment.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_I know this chapter is not long, but I wanted some focus on these two as well. I shall return to Emma and Regina in the next chapter which I am writing as we speak.

* * *

_**The wolf and the boy named Henry…**_

Henry Mills was like at most other boys his age. He went to school, he fought with his mother, from time to time growing up. He hated to eat vegetables, he loved candy, he hated homework and he loved videogames.

Up to the part where he broke the second curse by hugging his mother, he didn't even remember he had two of them. Now it was all messed up, because he remembered how he was raised by Regina from the start and he had more than one mother. He remembered how he ran away from her to find Emma, how he used to fight them both, and not just Emma. He remembered how much he loved Regina's lasagna and how much he missed his cooking as Emma wasn't really a good cook. He also remembered how much he loved New York pizza and eating it with Emma. It was like the memories was being mixed up and he didn't know what to think anymore.

Then it was the fact that he knew he was not a regular boy, no matter how he tossed and turned on it, he was the son of the savior, and the evil Queen. Of course he did have a father that was dead, but mainly the son of two females. Two strong females, one of them now fighting for her life due to spells he had cast on her. He looked over at Red that right now was standing at the counter in her small kitchen area. She was making hot chocolate, his favorite. He hated to admit how much he missed the diner when he was in New York, he hated even more to admit that the hot chocolate Regina made for him was much better than the one at the diner. Emma didn't make hot chocolate, at least not that was to speak of.

Emma, his mother, biological, the one that had pissed him off lately by taking him back. The one that he for some time had thought raised him… She was stubborn and pigheaded, much like him. She loved video games like him. Henry looked over at Red asking, "Red, I mean Ruby, do you have paper and crayons?"

"I do, if you give me a second," she said and gave him the mug of hot chocolate, before leaving the room.

He looked around, the apartment was almost the same to that of Mary Margaret and David. The kitchen at least, the living room area was a bit bigger and the bedroom had to be inside the door she had just went. It was a bed in the living room as well, guest bed he assume. He looked at the kitchen closet, drawings of wolves, quite good, he assumed she had made them. There was another as well, of Zelena.

Zelena the wicked witch. The sister of his mother it would seem after what he had heard above while being at her house Cora had been there talking to them also. He knew he loved Red, so she had to know she was a werewolf, and wolves mated for life…

Red came back and handed him what he had asked for, saying, "Mind if I make a call?"

"No, not at all," he said finding a pencil sharpener before he started to draw, while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

She walked back to the kitchen where she dialed Zelena's number, she didn't pick up. Red let out a sigh of sadness. She put the phone aside, figuring she would try later.

Ruby Red Lucas was not like anyone else, she most likely had known that from early on. From the days when she was young and her Granny had used to close up their cabin from the wolf. The big bad wolf. Everyone feared it. She was of course afraid, but she was sure she could capture it also.

She had missed growing up without her parents, everyone of the kids her age had a mother and a father. It was not that she didn't love her granny as she did, she simply just wanted parents also.

Maybe that was why she could understand Henry's frustration over his parents, especially Regina growing up. The need for his real mom, now he however could finally see just how much she loved him. She smiled at him, the young boy that slowly was becoming a man, growing up day by day. She could still remember him as a baby. A baby…

Of course Red wanted that as well, she really did, but she was afraid that the baby would have her genes and become a wolf as well. It was only too late that she found out just how dangerous she was. Too late to save her Peter, from herself, the big bad wolf.

She couldn't even get how Zelena could love her as much as she did, she however was grateful that her love was returned. She really did love her. She called her again, getting her in the other end this time saying, "Hi beautiful."

"Hi dear, where are you?" Red asked her curiously.

"At home, going back to Regina's later why?" asked the older woman.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me," said she.

"I think I need the night alone if you don't mind," said She honestly.

"Alright, I will be by Regina's house in the morning with Henry, met up later?" she wondered.

"Mm, I will call you, and Red?" said Zelena in the other end.

"Yes?" the brunette wondered.

"I love you," came from her.

"I love you too," said Red and hung up. She put away the phone and let out a sad sigh. She had really hoped she would come over, even if she knew she most likely needed some time after what happened. She didn't even know what she and Regina had done upstairs yet. She figured she would tell her in time.

"You okay?" Henry asked her with wondering eyes.

"Fine, any room for me?" she wondered as she sat down next to him.

"You want to draw as well?" he wondered, handing her some white sheets.

"Yes I do," she said, looking over at what he was working on. It was a get well I am sorry card for his mother. She smiled as she took some crayons before she took a sip from her beer. He didn't say anything, just continued. In the end they just sat there drawing, before falling asleep next to each other on the couch.

Red being a nocturnal animal woke up later on smiling at him. She carefully carried him to bed. Her bed, tucking him in, she didn't feel like waking up to get him undress. She knew he had to be exhausted and needed sleep. She smiled, stroking some hair away from his face. It was not the first time she had babysat for him, she had done it from time to time as he grew up as well. To her this young boy was special and she cared for him in a sisterly way. She just hoped that his mother would not punish him to hard for his actions.

"Sleep tight, little prince," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He didn't react, he was at peace in a world beyond she knew. It was weird to think that the little boy Regina once brought home from the adoption agency was now all grown up. It was hard to think that this young boy had changed an once evil queen so much. She knew for a fact Henry was the one Regina loved the most. He was the main reason for her change. He was perhaps more of her savior than Emma would be. This young boy that had now practiced magic for the first time. She smiled whispering, "You'll be okay, Henry, and your mom will be okay as well."

She turned on the radio and listened to a song playing, singing along gently, "It is you and me and you and all other people, and I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes out of you."

He could sleep for now, the little prince, come morning she would wake him to take him back. For now he was allowed to be in a place where there was no worries. She heard a sound from her cell and walked over to the counter to open a text, from Zelena.

"I was listening to the radio and Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove, And it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." Red smiled as she wrote back, "I love you too Zelena."

Then she curled up on the couch with a piece of paper trying to draw her great love as she pictured her right then.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Crime and Punishment**_

It was early morning that Red woke up by the TV was on. She opened her eyes with a small groan. Of course she didn't mind it all too much. She got out of bed and padded into the living room, saying, "Morning."

"Hi, was I having it on too loud?" he asked her worried.

"No, no, you didn't, I had to get up in any case, work," she shrugged and padded towards the bathroom. No doubt she needed a shower. Henry sighed, knowing he would have to go home soon and face the music.

Red took her time, cleaning herself, before she slowly dried off, then she came back out, saying, "Did you eat already?"

"Nah I didn't," he said, he wanted to wait until she got up.

"Hungry," Red wondered, her belly was rumbling out of hunger.

"I…yes," he said and smiled at the brunette. She was standing there wearing nothing but an old Van Halen T-shirt, underwear and socks. Most likely what she used to sleep in.

"I'll make something in a moment, just have to get dressed," said she and padded back to her room.

She soon returned wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red shirt, some cool necklaces handing losely around her neck. She smiled at him as she started making pancakes. His favorite for breakfast she knew. He was soon eating with a healthy appetite, as was she.

Once he was done he went to gather his things. He sighed as he met her by the door. She put and arm around his shoulder and hugged her close saying, "You'll be okay, and if nothing else you are always welcome here."

"I know and thank you, shall we go?" he wondered, smiling at her.

She nodded and opened the door. Both of them slowly walking down to her car. Once they had gotten inside she fired up the engine and put on the radio. Both singing along. All was good for now she realized. It came to her surprise to feel the scent of freshly baked break and muffins when they neared the house. Of course she noticed before Henry did being part wolf and all. He didn't until he reached the door, wondering why his mother had baked, she hardly did that when she was upset with him, then again maybe this was his last meal. He quickly shook it off, figuring that wasn't it. He unlocked the door, Regina being there at once.

"Oh God, you are here, did you already eat?" She looked at both.

"Yeah Red made pancakes," he said, looking down.

"I see, well maybe you still could get down a slice of bread?" Regina wondered, giving Ruby Red a thankful look.

"I should get going," Red said. The brunette nodded, but she did not let her leave before she had two muffins straight from the own. Blueberry ones it would seem. Henry padded after his mother into the kitchen as soon as she had left. He was a bit surprised to see Emma sitting on a stool near the kitchen island. She looked a bit pale, but other than that she seemed fine.

"So what is the verdict," he wondered, not daring to meet their eyes.

"Your computer will be taken, you will be grounded for a month and your magical powers will be blocked during that time, and not to mention you are not to see Zelena in that month either," said Regina in a serious tone.

"What you can't…" he stopped himself looking into their eyes. They were both serious. He had fucked up.

"Alright, I will take it," he said with a heavy sigh slowly padding up to his room. Emma sighed heavily wondering if they were doing the wrong thing. Regina however hugged her from behind, making her feel more alright about the matter.

Another woman that was upset by this punishment was Zelena. Even if she understood about actions and consequences, she was going to miss him a great deal. Whether she liked it or not she had become attached to him. She sighed heavily as she walked into the diner, finding Red standing behind the counter. Pen behind her ear, happy as always.

Zelena approached saying, "Can I have a hug please?"

Red looked at her, she didn't look all to great, but in her eyes she was still beautiful. She didn't ask, she simply did as she requested, hugged her and held her close.

"We're going to be okay you know," she said and pressed light kisses in between her red strands.

"I know, I will see him in the end," she said and smiled back at Red. She didn't care to break free, just rested her head against her feeling safe and at peace. Even if it sucked she would not see her nephew for a while, she would still have her love, and that to her helped a great deal.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback always appreciated :o)


End file.
